Legendary Heroes
by Whatsifsowhatsit
Summary: The Heroes of Ardania face many trying ordeals and hardships in their adventures, but sometimes the kingdom grants opportunities for some fun as well. In any case, with the right friends all can be conquered. WizardWarriorRogueRangerCultist


**A/N: **Obviously, I don't own Majesty or any of the characters' blueprints (ie the original Heroes) :D

**Legendary Heroes 1 - The mud and musk we must master  
**

In a widespread, hostile swamp named the Raskal Swamp, a three-man party made its way over the wet, unstable ground. The leader of the party was Tholondren, a promising young wizard - 'young' of course being a relative term; he was still a wizard. He was sweating and panting: these muddy surroundings didn't agree with him. His robe was stained and weighed down by the absorbed goo and with every step he became more and more convinced that it had been a mistake to go on such a long trek. He was supposed to be the most together of this group, being their leader and all, but at the moment he wasn't very concerned with that.

If all this wasn't enough, he constantly had to play arbiter for his two travelling companions too, since neither one of their personalities were inclined to be tactful or reserved like his.

"Bleergh," the youngest of his party complained, trying to pull his boot out of a small pool his otherwise keen eyes had missed. Whatever the greenish fluid in it was, it was pulling at his boot strongly, unwilling to let go of it. The poor man's hands couldn't get a grip on his footwear, that was already wholly covered by the slippery stuff. Tholondren was almost relieved to see he wasn't the only one who was hating their current situation.

"Here, let me help," said the last man in the party. He moved back a bit towards his friend and started pulling at his boot with him. He was a warrior and his arms were strong, so this particular problem didn't pose much of a challenge to him. The boot let go with a sudden jerk, nearly causing its slender owner to fall over backwards. "No problem," the warrior said.

The booted man regained his balance and sighed deeply. "Great. That's just what I needed to make this adventure a complete disaster."

Sir Trey Strongarm, as the warrior insisted he be called even by his friends, looked around at Tholondren and grinned broadly. The wizard merely closed his eyes as he too sighed, leaning heavily on his staff. He was impatient - he wanted to keep moving. The sooner they did what they came here to do, the sooner they could get out of this awful place.

"I'm telling you, that crap lives," the victim of the 'crap' continued, now adjusting his hood. "It was after me."

"I would've thought you'd be at your place here," Trey said with that same grin remaining on his face. His friend looked at him with an obvious lack of understanding. "Be-because of your name," Trey explained.

The rogue, Paul the Slick, rolled his eyes and went on to manually brush as much of the sticky fluid off of his crossbow as he could, but Tholondren burst out laughing at the simplicity of the joke. Paul looked up at him in amazement, then shook his head. "Whatever," he said with that patented voice of his that fitted his surname so well. "Let's continue."

"Yes," Tholondren agreed. "Let's."

----------

A fair distance away from them, yet within the Raskal Swamp, another party was having much less of a hard time. They might actually even be described as having a 'good' time.

"Well, as far as companions go, you have quite the taste," ranger Liza said to her friend. "There's no way I can persuade you to try and charm another, is there?"

Teal Violet giggled and glanced at the monster he had following him all around the place: a large, living manifestation of swampy, wet matter often simply called slimes. The green creature was shaped like a rolling wave with nothing but gray eyes to show it's vitality. It could take most any shape it desired, but apparently this was what it preferred as a travelling form. Liza the Mapper was very open to nature's creatures, but this was a bit much even for her. As if it knew its guides were talking about it, the slime extended what looked like an arm and almost tenderly stroked Teal Violet's pants with it. Teal Violet shuddered at the contact even through the thin fabric of his green pants, then looked at Liza. "It's cute," he said explanatory, as if that alone was supposed to convince her; as if it were obvious but she missed it all the same.

"That's what I thought," Liza sighed and she looked at the oddity one last time before she went back to studying her surroundings. The swamp was an amazingly interesting place she hadn't been to much yet. There was so much to see and so much to remember for her map drawing later on, back home. Regardless of how she expressed herself, she was enjoying herself as well as her company, although that last bit was based almost entirely on the cultist's presence.

Teal Violet was happy with his circumstances as well. The swamp was a fun place to be, from his point of view: there were lots of creatures around, although most of them were insects no larger than the nail of his smallest finger, and the place had a nice smell about it. And if that wasn't enough, the swamp was full of nasty holes in the ground, many of which were filled with gluey substance, that were very good to jump around - if you payed close attention, it was possible to get very quick at it without misstepping at all.


End file.
